Is Beth Okay?
by DeeleeAnna
Summary: Beth Fabray Corcoran is 4 months old and is living with Shelby Corcoran. When Shelby nearly runs over a man,she decides to have dinner with him. Secrets are unraveled and lies are told. Quinn questions whether giving Beth away was the right choice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- The song that Shelby sings to Beth in the beginnig to Beth is "For Good" from Wicked. I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR WICKED. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. Be sure to leave a comment and tell me how i did :). Feel free to critisize, but this is my first story so try to keep it constructive.**

Chapter One

"Arrgghh…", Shelby groaned. It was the 5th time in one seemingly endless night that Beth had torn her away from her dreams with her screaming. Shelby got up to soothe the distraught baby. She stumbled, half asleep, through the narrow hallway into the dark nursery where Beth was located. Gently, she picked up the wailing infant. She quietly situated herself on the plush, fabric rocking chair in the corner of the cheerfully decorated room. As the baby lay in Shelby's arms, she slowly started to relax, and Shelby began to sing softly:

_"I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives_

_For a reason_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good."_

As the last few lines were gently released from Shelby's mouth, Beth drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Not wanting to wake her up again, Shelby slept in the cozy rocking chair for the rest of the night. The last thought that she had before she fell asleep was, "I love you so much Beth."

The next day, Shelby dressed Beth in a petite, pink dress so small that it could be mistaken for a leg warmer. Today was a special day. They were going to see Beth's biological mother, Quinn Fabray. Beth seemed to sense that it was going to be a good day, because she spent the entire morning giggling and blowing bubbles. "Well I'm glad that you got a good night's sleep." Shelby said with a laugh. As soon as Shelby had, had a quick bowl of oatmeal and had fed Beth some banana, baby food, she strapped Beth into the back of her black mini-van and headed to Quinn's house.

On the ride there, Shelby contemplated how lucky she was to have everything she wanted in life, well, almost everything. She had the two-story house, the cliché "mom car", a great job (she was back part-time coaching Vocal Adrenaline two times a week), and the most perfect baby girl in the whole world. The only thing that she didn't have was somebody to love. There was no special man in her life to come home to her every night, no one to hold her or kiss her. It was just her and Beth all alone in that fairytale-like house.

All of Shelby's thoughts vanished as soon as she pulled up to Quinn's mom's house. Quinn had moved back into her mom's house after her glee club's sectionals. (Directly after their performance, Quinn was rushed to the hospital where she shortly gave birth to Beth). Her father wasn't living with them, because her mom found out that he was cheating on her with some young tattooed freak.

Quinn must have been watching out her living room window, because as soon as Shelby pulled up, she came dashing out to meet her biological daughter. Quinn knew that taking care of a baby and finishing high school would have proved to be too much for her, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy towards Shelby. Shelby had _her_ baby. But at least this way she was able to see Beth every few weeks and wasn't totally cut out of her life.

Before Shelby could even utter a "hello", Quinn had opened the car door, unstrapped Beth from her car seat, and was holding her against her hip. "Hey Miss Corcoran, what's up?" inquired Quinn once the baby was in her arms.

"Quinn, honey, I've told you a thousand times just to call me Shelby." She sighed as she got out of the car. Visiting Quinn always made her nervous. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the possessive way that Quinn looked at and held the 4 month old baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN- This is the second chapter for my new story on Beth. Be sure to leave a comment. I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN GLEE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. OoOoOooO = a time elapse. Enjoy :)**

As they made their way to the Fabray's living room, Quinn never took her eyes off Beth. Even though she had given her up, she still missed her like crazy. She was Quinn's and always would be, no matter where she lived.

OoOoOoO

Later in the day, after Quinn had, had her fill of Beth, Shelby decided to stop by her local Walmart to pick up some groceries. She got Beth situated in her stroller and walked toward the automatic, sliding doors. Once she was inside in the cool, store air, she finally began to relax. Going over to Quinn's house always put her on edge. Getting away from there always felt like receiving a fresh breath of air after being held under water. She slowly made her was through the aisles, taking her time. She was in no rush to go home. When Shelby was done selecting the required items, she decided that since Beth had been so good today, that she was going to buy her a fun, new toy. In the toy section Beth "selected" (she really just grabbed it off the shelf and started shaking it) a small rattle-like ring filled with small colorful balls in it. Shelby took her cart to the express check-out line, paid for her items, and rolled her groceries to her car.

On the ride home, as she was crossing an intersection, Shelby ALMOST totally ran over a pedestrian. As it was she still hit him. Immediately, she began freaking out. Almost leaping from the car, she knelt next to the man and was apologizing profusely. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Don't move! Hold on, I'll call an ambulance!"

As she was flipping out, the man pulled himself off the ground and stood, saying, "Really, I'm fine. Thank you for being so concerned though."

As she gave him a quick once-over, a stray though ran through her head, " Wow" , she thought, "He is really good looking, but there's something familiar about him." Yanking herself back to the present, "Umm, well okay, but I still think that you should try to stay still until the ambulance gets here, this still technically qualifies as an accident." She said skeptically, thinking that he was just in shock. Before the man said anything else, Shelby took Beth out of the hot car to wait for the ambulance to arrive.

"Well, my name is John Puckerman in case you were wondering."

The name rung a bell with Shelby, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. After telling him her name she added, "and this is my baby Beth." John got a strange look on his face, Shelby thought that it was because she doesn't look like a women who just had a baby (obviously), but little did she know that he already knew Beth, in a way.

**AN- incase you didn't pick up on that, Shelby just hit Puck's dad! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this yet , but i bet it gonna be good (i hope). :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- This is my third chapter, I don't think it's as good as the other ones, but let me know what you think. Leave a comment please, even if you think it sucks I want to know. It's a little longer than the other chapters. oOoOoOo = time elapse. I DO NOT OWN GLEE. I DO NOT OWN "BETH". I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

_Recap of last chapter :_

"_Well, my name is John Puckerman in case you were wondering."_

_The name rung a bell with Shelby, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. After telling him her name she added, "and this is my baby Beth." John got a strange look on his face, Shelby thought that it was because she doesn't look like a women who just had a baby (obviously), but little did she know that he already knew Beth, in a way._

Chapter Three

John opened his mouth to speak again, "Well Shelby, this might sound like a rude or odd question, but are you married?"

Clearing her throat loudly before responding, Shelby said, "No, I'm not married and I never have been. I adopted Beth about four months ago. Not that it's any of your business."

"I apologize for asking such a personal question when we just met, and I hope that I don't seem extremely forward, but I'd like to get to know you better. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? It's the least you could do after nearly crushing me." The first part was serious, but he tacked on the last part with a chuckle and a smile.

Right then, they heard the ambulance approaching. After a moment of deliberation, Shelby ripped a piece of paper from a small notebook that she kept in her purse and hastily scrawled her number on it, saying, "Well tonight isn't good for me, but if you'd like to give me a call or something maybe we can set something up."

With a smile and a wave, John allowed the paramedics to lead him away and left Shelby with two cops asking routine questions.

oOoOoOo

Still not knowing who he was, Shelby had already been out with him three times in the past two weeks, this being the fourth time. After the general awkwardness of the first date, she was pleased to discover that he loved music and on the second date, they shared their first kiss together. But on the third date, after the glowing happiness of the new relationship had started to dim, Shelby noticed that he seemed nervous around Beth. Thankfully, tonight, he seemed more at ease. (They were at Shelby's house for dinner.)

After they had finished the veal parmesan that Shelby had spent an hour and a half preparing, John announced that he had a surprise for her and Beth. He hurried out to his pick-up truck to grab something, and as Shelby watched curiously from the window, he came back carrying a long black case. A guitar case. He came into the living room where Shelby and Beth were waiting on the leather sofa. Before they even had time to speak, he removed his old, worn acoustic guitar from the hard case and began to play, singing:

"Beth I hear you callin'

But I can't come home right now

Me and the boys are playin'

And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty

That our house just ain't a home

Cause I'm always somewhere else

And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh Beth what can I do

Beth what can I do

Beth I know you're lonely

And I hope you'll be alright

Cause me and the boys'll be playin' all night

All night."

When he finished the song, he came over to where Shelby and Beth were sitting, awestruck. "Shelby, I know we haven't known each other long, but I just wanted you to know, I really like you, and I'm here for you and Beth."

Shelby looked quite shaken as she responded, "Oh my gosh, that was amazing. Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. Umm… I really hate to say this right after you just did that for me, but Beth needs to go to sleep now and I have work in the morning so…"

"Haha it's okay Shelby, I completely understand. I'll see you soon. Sweet dreams." And with a quick kiss on her forehead, he walked out the door.

Shelby didn't really have to work tomorrow, in fact, she didn't have anything planned. He could have stayed all night if she wanted him to. It was just an excuse to get _that man_ of her house. The song. It was the song that Puck had named Beth after. When John sang "Beth", that's when it clicked. He was Beth's dad's dad. God, how could she have been so stupid! He had the looks, the voice, the mannerism's. He even had the same last name for Christ's sake! She wanted to beat herself for not even bothering to remember her adopted daughter's father's name. But more than that, she had suddenly become _afraid _of John Puckerman. If he could be so horrible to Puck in the past, there was no telling what he was capable of. In the back of Shelby's mind, she thought, "Well maybe he's changed. I mean he seems so sweet to me, but I don't _really_ know him."

What does he want? Does he know who Beth really is? Has he talked to his son? Has he secretly been keeping tabs on Puck? All of these questions and more ran through Shelby's mind at the speed of lightening. She knew that she had to cut off her relationship with him, but how? All of this was just too much to handle, and with Beth already in her crib, Shelby passed out on the living room floor.

oOoOoOo

In the morning Shelby was extremely disoriented as to why she had woken up on the floor. "Oww." She had a massive headache, and when she reached up to feel her head, she realized that she had a gigantic bump on it as a result of falling on the floor. The first thing that came to her mind was Beth. Feeling a little anxious, she carefully got up off the oak floorboards and made her way to Beth's room. Her anxiety was unwarranted though, as Beth was sleeping like an angel, softly sucking her thumb. Feeling satisfied that Beth was okay for the moment, Shelby went down to the kitchen to nurse her sore head. She took two aspirins, a swig of water, and grabbed a bag of frozen peas to hold against her head.

What was she going to do? She hadn't decided yet whether or not she was going to tell Puck. It would probably just upset him. As for Quinn, they had grown closer over the last few months, but Shelby felt something like this might just be better kept a secret.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN- Sorry, it's been a while since I updated, well not too long, but still. I feel like an a** when I take more than a few days and I apologize ahead of time, this chapter isn't very long. Oh well, I'm pretty sure you'll live .Anyway, enjoy and comment :)**_

_**Recap-**_

_What was she going to do? She hadn't decided yet whether or not she was going to tell Puck. It would probably just upset him. As for Quinn, they had grown closer over the last few months, but Shelby felt something like this might just be better kept a secret._

Chapter 4

The next week, Shelby and Quinn had decided to get together again. Shelby was extremely understanding about Quinn wanting to see her daughter, because she had been in the same situation before and wasn't afforded the same chances.

When she pulled up to their meeting place at the park, she was surprised to see Puck also. Quinn hadn't mentioned that he was coming. Feeling a little uneasy, but pushing through it, Shelby plastered a smile onto her face and got herself and Beth out of the car.

Puck was leaning against his guitar case with a _genuine _smile on his face. Offhandedly, Shelby wondered why he had brought it with him

"Hey there Baby Girl!", he exclaimed towards Beth. She held her minute hands out in front of her, grasping the air. Knowing what she desired, Shelby quickly transferred her over into Puck's strong, self-assured arms.

Time passed quickly as they idly chatted about inconsequential things. Before too long, Puck announced that he wanted to say something to Beth. Shelby was immediately seized by fear, "Oh no…he's not…oh my God." she thought.

"Beth I hear you callin'

But I can't come home right now

Me and the boys a—"

Before he had even made it to the chorus, Shelby inexplicitly burst into tears. She knew, right then, that she couldn't keep it from them.

It was nearly impossible to discern what she was saying through her tears. "Hehe-he's b-back, P-P-Puck's fa-fa-th-er. I d-d-didn't m-mean to, I s-swear!" It took them a moment to realize what she was saying, even though the last part made no sense at all to them.

"What the hell do you mean my piece-of-shit father is back!" Puck yelled furiously, "And what the hell did you do with him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

Sorry I know this is sort of a tease, but I will be getting more chapters up for my stuff soon. I've been kind of busy lately and stuff so I haven't had a chance to type everything from my writing book. **shrugs** whateves, you probably don't even care anyway. Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note Again

OMG I'm sssoooooooo sorry again, I really meant to update my story, but right before I did I thought of a WAY better direction for my story to go. I feel bad now :( . sorry. I promise the next update will be a real one.

I've just been SUPER busy lately with like no time at all to write but I feel like an even bigger ass when I don't say anything at all so…..yeah…

Oh yeah, also thanks soooooooooo much to **Brittana Forever **:) thanks for telling me you liked my story.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Hey *hides* so sorry again for not updating often enough. I've had a bunch of finals at school last week and this week. I hope this is good enough for now and next week is fall break so I'll probably be able to write some more :). My spacing got all messed up though so if you're confused, most of the new paragraphes start on new lines. I have very short paragraphs this chapter -_- .Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer- As far as I'm concerned if I owned GLEE, Idina Menzel would be the main character. So… yeah.**

Recap-

It was nearly impossible to discern what she was saying through her tears. "Hehe-he's b-back, P-P-Puck's fa-fa-th-er. I d-d-didn't m-mean to, I s-swear!" It took them a moment to realize what she was saying, even though the last part made no sense at all to them.

"What the hell do you mean my piece-of-shit father is back!" Puck yelled furiously, "And what the hell did you do with him?"

* * *

><p>Flinching away from Pucks wrath, Shelby was at a loss for words. Beth had started to wail loudly in Quinn's arms and Shelby wasn't sure what to do. The salty tears were still running down her face.<p>

Seeing her tears, Puck calmed down somewhat, but only enough to hear her story.

"Well, one day, when I was driving home from the market, I hit a man crossing the intersection. We talked a bit while we were waiting for the ambulance and I gave him my number. I—"

Puck gave a short, unhumorous chuckle, "That sounds like my dad, the famous fucking ladies man." He said in a bitter tone.

"Anyway," Shelby said as she ignored his remark, "I went out with him a few times and one thing led to another and…" she finished in quiet voice.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!'

"Puck, you have to understand. At my age, we can't afford to wait around for love to come. Besides, we already know what we want and what we want," she said sheepishly.

"Oh so because you're old you go around fucking any guy you know for few days? You know what? I'm done with this," and with that Puck angrily stormed away to his truck and drove off.

His absence left Shelby alone at the park bench with a shocked looking Quinn and a screaming baby.

Shelby took Beth from Quinn and began to soothe her. Her tiny face was all scrunched and she gave no signs that she relent on her crying any time soon.

Quinn finally spoke up and stated simply, "Wow, I've never seen him that mad before. At anything. He's very sensitive about his father."

They sat in silence for a while as Beth continued to make a fuss.

Finally, Shelby broke the silence by suggesting awkwardly, "Maybe we should both go home and get some rest now."

Quinn quietly agreed and left quickly. Shelby flinched as the Cheerio walked away, she thought that she had seen a hint of anger toward her in the small blondes eyes. Oh well, perhaps it was just a trick of the light.

* * *

><p>(Quinn's POV)<p>

I can't believe I gave Beth up. She is the absolute most beautiful, perfect thing in the entire world.

Every time I leave her feels like the first time all over again, like a fresh slap to the face. My eyes burn as I try to keep the tears at bay. My attempts were in vain. As soon as I got into my car, the floodgates opened and a though crossed my mind that had been there a million times before, "I need my daughter back."

* * *

><p>(Back to Shelby's POV)<p>

When I finally got up from the bench where everything had seemed to go wrong, I noticed that Quinn hadn't left yet. I shifted Beth to my hip as I peered through the window to make sure that Quinn was alright. I wasn't really surprised to see her laying against her steering wheel crying, it's exactly what I felt like doing. What did surprise me though, when I tapped on the glass, was the way she viciously glared at me. Tearing herself from the steering wheel, she ripped open her door, banging it against my hip opposite of Beth.

"Quinn!" I exclaimed, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I can't even believe that you have the gall to stand there holding MY DAUGHTER and ask me what the hell is wrong!"

What had happened? Only a few minute ago, she was crying, but seemed okay overall. Where did all this rage come from?

"Quinn honey—," I tried to get out.

"Don't call me 'honey'," she snapped.

"Quinn, you weren't ready to take care of a child, and more importantly, you didn't _want_ to keep her. So don't even try to turn on me," I said with my voice and my anger growing.

"I…I just want her back. I want her back for than anything in this god-forsaken world. It eats away at me like acid. I can't live with myself knowing that I gave away my own flesh and blood," Quinn ranted with tears in her eyes once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so that was extremely crappy -_-. oh well I'll try again next time.<strong>


End file.
